Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 7-22435 describes a switch structure that produces a click when a lever is operated.
As illustrated in FIG. 4, the switch structure includes a lever 34 that is operable by a user. Further, the switch structure includes a body 31, a spring 32, and a pusher 33. The body 31 includes a detent surface, and the spring 32 forces the pusher 33 against the detent surface. The pusher 33 is initially held at a neutral position illustrated in FIG. 4. The pusher 33 and the spring 32 are supported by the lever 34. When the lever 34 is operated, the pusher 33 is moved along the detent surface of the body 31. When the pusher 33 moves over a ridge of the detent surface, a click is produced and transmitted to the lever 34 so that the user perceives the click. When the lever 34 is released, the pusher 33 returns to the neutral position.
The pusher 33 includes a slide surface that slides along the body 31 (detent surface) and a slide surface that slides along the lever 34. In this structure, grease is applied to the surfaces where the pusher 33 and the body 31 slide relative to each other and the surfaces where the pusher 33 and the lever 34 slide relative to each other. This enables smooth movement (sliding) of the pusher 33.
In the switch structure of FIG. 4, the application of grease is performed at two locations. This increases the manufacturing cost.